1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for mechanizing photographic, image-transfer processing of the type involving discrete donor and receiver sheets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one general form such image-transfer processing involves the use of separate donor and receiver sheets and the steps of: (1) subjecting an imagewise-exposed, emulsion-bearing, donor sheet to a liquid activator, (2) placing the activated donor sheet in registry with a receiver and (3) pressuring the sheets together to achieve intimate contact between the donor and receiver sheet surfaces. Various prior art devices have been developed for mechanizing these steps. Optimally such devices should provide accurate registering of the two sheets and a minimum of operator contact with processing liquid and the sheets. When intended for low or medium volume customer usage, it is usually a design aim that the devices be simple and inexpensive and operate reliably.
A typical device for mechanizing such image-transfer procedures is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,747,479. That device provides a processing tray into which the donor sheet can be manually inserted with a tab end of the sheet remaining out of the tray. After an appropriate processing period a receiver sheet is placed over the donor sheet and a tab end thereof manually registered with the tab end of the donor sheet. A pressure and squeegee roller then is moved into pressure contact with the sheets while the operator manually withdraws the sheets. Although simple in operation, this device requires considerable operator inter-action with the sheets and requires an otherwise non-useful tab end on the sheets.
Various other devices have been developed for implementing the general procedural steps outlined above; however, it is the purpose of this invention to provide a device which more effectively performs these operations.